Baby (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)
February 10, 2017 |previous = "Trickstar" |next = "Running with Scissors"}} "Baby" is the first segment of the twenty-ninth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on February 8, 2017, and is the first segment of the sixteenth episode in the second season. On February 10, 2017 the episode premiered alongside "Running with Scissors". Synopsis Star must show her fairy godmother, Baby, what she has learned about magic. Plot While having dinner, Moon suggests to River that they bring Star back to Mewni. River refuses, as he believes that Star is doing fine on her own and because it is still the school semester. Nevertheless, Moon decides to have Star evaluated and pulls out a small bottle, resulting in River becoming noticeably upset and angered at "that little monster". Moon opens it and a gust of magic wind swoops away. Back at the Diaz House, Star is furiously cleaning up her room while she has Marco cook a giant feast. Confused, she reveals that the "evaluator" is coming and that she needs to look as good as possible, hence the table of food she had Marco prepare. The evaluator arrives, revealed to be a small adorable kitten with butterfly wings named Baby. Baby uses a board and pen to look over Star's room with her constantly stating "interesting" about everything. After finding Star's secret closet "interesting", Star decides to show off her magic. Star shows Baby her personalized notebook along with the spells she has learned. Intrigued, Baby asks her to do one thing: bring an apple to her from across the room. Star uses Narwhal Blast, but leaves a hole in the apple, displeasing Baby. Star starts to use a variety of spells to try and get the apple across in one piece, but all attempts fail with her wand eventually malfunctioning again and distorting the apple. Baby tells her that that is enough and tries to leave, but Star asks her how she did to which she nonchalantly responds "you failed". When Star accuses the session of being a waste of time, Baby lists off the problems she found: a closet of secrets, a broken royal heirloom wand that was under her care, a magic spell book replaced with a college notebook and undisciplined and uncoordinated magic to the point that she is incapable of doing simple tasks with it. Overcome with sadness, Star uses as much focused magic on the apple, but it only seems to cut it evenly in half. Soon afterwards, one of the seeds inside grows an entire tree with a branch reaching out to give Baby a single, unaffected apple to her. Baby tells Star that she has passed and leaves, with Marco proud of her. Back on Mewni, Baby tells Moon what she has witnessed, but tells her that despite her flaws, she managed to pass and that her skill level actually exceeds her own. She adds that she has not seen anyone with magic quite like Star's since Queen Eclipsa, shocking Moon and River. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Melissa Rauch as Baby *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly Trivia * While making snacks in the kitchen, Marco remarks "Wet ceiling?", mirroring his father Rafael's remark in "Hungry Larry". * The unidentified creature with legs resembling Star's legs from "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" is briefly seen being stuffed into a chest by Star when she is cleaning up her room. International Premieres *April 6, 2017 (United Kingdom/Ireland) Gallery SvtFoE-Mid-Season-16.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-3.png Queen Eclipsa.png Baby Concept Art - Baby.png|Early designs for Baby External links *Baby at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes